Danny Phantom Kai 2: Field Trip to the GZ (DBZA kai parody)
by Aceheroic
Summary: (Filler) Making fun of the many tropes and plot points from the Field Trip plot. Now prepare your butts for a butt kicking trip into the Ghost ZONE!


**DANNY PHANTOM KAI: Episode 2**

 **(Cause this is filla! Filla! A whole month on hiatus could really mess with my creative mind! Filla! He-he!)**

 **Danny Kai presents: INTO THE GHOST ZONE ABRIDGED!**

In the class room, Mr. Lancer walked in front of the whole class and then held up a permission slip. "Students, the Fenton's have invited us to go into the ghost zone for a, possibly dangerous, tour."

The class groaned at first, but then Lancer added: "This trip also counts for 75% of your overall grade." The class ceased the groaning and the immediately started cheering.

Danny, who was asleep for the moment, woke up and asked: "What's up?"

Sam leaned over to him. "The class is going to take a trip to the ghost zone."

"Oh okay." Danny fell back asleep but then his eyes shot open. "WAIT WHAAA,"

 _PHANTOM, SOUL!_

Danny was on full panic. "CRAPBASKETS! HOW AM I GOING TO KEEP MY PARENTS AND MY CLASSMATES SAFE WITHOUT USING MY POWERS?"

Jazz placed her hand on his shoulder. "Danny I'm sure it's going to be fine."

Danny relaxed. "Alright, but if something does happen, please just do ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to help, you're probably going to be mention only a FEW times on the trip, but I think I won't need ANY outside help while on this trip."

"You got it little Bro." Jazz said shutting down and falling onto the floor.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood by each other before the trip. Sam broke the silence. "So, are we prepared?"

Danny and Tucker opened their backpacks filled to the top with weapons.

"Alright good, maybe we'll have a chance if something goes wrong." Tucker said.

"Hope my parents aren't stupid enough not to take precautions before heading into the GZ." Danny said zipping up his backpack.

Maddie and Jack looked through their weapons, their first aid kits, and food supply and then proceeded to throw most of them out saying: "We'll probably won't be needing any of these."

They then opened the specter bus. "KIDS! Time to delve into the swirly portal of the unknown, to see what no human has never seen, and just to answer one question, we've never been in the Zone since the 'Ghost king' incident. But I'm sure you all be fine with us." Jack said with confidence.

2 minutes later…

The specter bus was then attacked by a bunch of ghost. "OH FUDGE WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Jack shouted over the screaming teens. The bus crashed into the ground.

Maddie got up and started working on the thing that measures air and all that special crap because I'm not that good at describing science and stuff. "Nobody go outside this bus until I determine if the air is breatha-," she then looked out the window to see everyone, including her husband, outside the bus. She then fell down, anime style.

Outside everyone was looking around the green landscape.

"This is boring!" Dash shouted.

Just then Clockwork appeared out of nowhere and spoke to Danny. "You must go to the Frozen North, there you must receive help from Frostbite. He'll help you get back to the human realm with the infi-map."

"Thanks for the convenient plot point stopwatch!" Danny waved at him.

"You're welcome, now I must return to my realm and continue to safe guard your evil spawn that I may or may not have released to have sexual relations with. But I wouldn't admit it out loud." Clockwork said as he disappeared.

Danny then got on top of the bus and then said. "Look, I know a place we can go to get help. It's a good 2 day walk, but if we leave now, we can-,"

"Why should with listen to you Fen-totumpusious?" Dash asked.

Danny thought for a moment and then said: "Because I-,"

"Now listen young man. I am sure you think you know what you're doing, but you're still a child. Let the adults handle this." Maddie said with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

Danny sighed and then added as he walked down the path with Sam and Tucker: "Well, you all can stay here and potentially die from an evil entity, or starve to death; or which ever come first. OR… you all can catch up with Sam, Tucker, and I and follow us to a safe place with plenty to eat and a way home. The choice is yours."

"Danny-boy! This place is crawling with evil ghosts that aren't good in anyway what so ever!" Jack shouted.

"Sorry! Can't hear you over that HUGE ego you have!" Danny shouted back walking further ahead.

Everyone stood there for another second before running towards them, thus advancing the plot.

They all kept walking until they stopped in front of the lair of the Ghost writer. The writer came outside and then shouted: "For a thousands of years, I lay dormant. Who has disturbed my, oh it's just you."

"Hi, I know we're enemies, but I kind of need a safe place to camp for tonight." Danny asked.

"Although you destroyed my first Christmas Poem and sent me to prison because I was caught breaking the Christmas truce, I shall allow you to sleep under my roof for the night. Without attacking any of you." The Writer showed them into his house.

But then, family dilemma interrupted their approach to the house. Maddie and Jack approached their son. "How do you know this ghost?"

"Well I," Danny tried to explain.

"You know full well that all ghost are big smelly willys!" Jack shouted.

"No, they"

"Are evil and never a good influence on anyone? They should all be disintegrated and heavily tested on!" Maddie proclaimed.

The writer then shouted: "Racists!" Then he slammed the door shut, leaving everyone in the open.

Danny and the rest of his classmates then stared down Maddie and Jack. "You just had to express your negative opinion to the only other ghost in the zone willing to let us in."

"And expressing negative opinions in front of the ghost in question," said Walker who was floating above them the whole time. "Is against the rules."

Everyone was then thrown into the jail cell that actually holds humans, while Danny was in the cell in front of them being hung by his hands and ankles. "Well this isn't torture porn at all." Danny said looking at their current situation.

"Get your mind out of the gutter halfa. You're about to get the torment of your half-life!" Walker shouted.

"Wait!" Tucker shouted. "This is the 3rd scene in the ghost zone, we're only 3 hours in, and," he points to Walker. "You said half-life, so that can only mean… HALF-LIFE 3 Conf-"

Walker slammed his fist onto the bars of the human cell. "Enough is enough! I have had it with these monkey fighting references, to this never going to be made game! Now Halfa," Walker walked over to the lever on the wall. "Time for a 'Shocking' turn of events!"

"Was that a pun?" Danny asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm proud of you." Danny said before he was bathed in 9001 volts of static electricity. After the shock, Danny coughed out: "Is…that…all…ya….got?"

"Not yet, I still have to ask you about your sister/cousin/daughter thing that you call your clone. Where can I find it?" Walker smiled.

Danny's smirk turned into a very violent frown. Walker chuckled. "What's the matter? Afraid that I might torture that runt the same way as I'm torturing you? Well to answer your question, I'm a 100% sure that she'll pay 10 fold just for being related to you."

"You just pressed the Dani button!" Sam shouted.

Walker turned around and smiled. "What do you mean by-,"

Just then Danny thrusted his fist through his body and violently whispered. "No one, not even a rule breaker like you, will touch my precious little flower."

"I've never broke a rule," Walker fell on his knees.

Danny removed his hand from him, opened a law book he pulled out of nowhere, and then opened to the page with the rule in question. Walker read it and then got up. "I, I broke a rule! I broke a rule and now I have no choice but to let you go."

"YAY!" everyone shouted.

Everyone walked outside, leaving a broken Walker who kept repeating: "I broke a rule."

Danny smiled but then he was stopped by his parents. "You were cloned?"

"Yeah, and before,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Maddie yelled.

"Who is this girl and where is she?" Jack asked.

"Well if you let me finish,"

"AND WHY DID THAT GHOST SAY SHE WAS YOU DAUGHTER?!"

But all explanations Danny gave to his parents were all in vain, as Danny's parents kept pestering him with questions all the way to the Frozen North.

"Alright, after 2 days of walking, we are finally going home!" Danny shouted.

Everyone, except for the Fentons, cheered. Just then, Frostbite walked up to Danny and then waved. "Greetings to the Great One and his family and friends. I am your friendly neighborhood good ghos-,"

"ALL GHOSTS ARE EVI-," Jack and Maddie began to shout but Mr. Lancer covered their mouths and then added. "EVI-dently good! If not great!" He smiled.

Frostbite smiled. "Thank you for that wonderful comment, if you now follow me."

Everyone gave the Fentons the stank eye and they followed the oversized gorilla thing inside his kingdom.

After eating and putting on something warm, Frostbite walked them to the big room with the Infi-map floating in the middle of the room.

"Now, if you all are ready, it's time to send you all back to the human realm." Frostbite announced.

Everyone cheered and cried tears of joy, but then an opposing force took the map. "Mu-hahaha!"

Everyone was now silent in disappointment as Danny clenched his fists and then shouted: "Who took the map?!"

Vlad just appeared out of nowhere and held the map in his left hand. "I did!"

"Why did you take it Vlad? What are you planning to do?!"

"Because I am richer than you! And before I answer your second question, I will place your only means to go home into the hands of one of my most incompetent henchmen. Then I will explain my evil intentions." He handed the scroll over to the Box Ghost.

"Now for my plan, you see, I wanted to," Vlad continued blurting out his scheme while Danny caught the box ghost and then took the scroll.

"…thus taking over the world, and failing to prevent your escape. Wait what?"

"So long fruit-loop!" Danny teleported everyone back to the human realm.

Vlad's expression turned into a frown. "BUT MY PLAN WAS SO PERFECT!"

 _Human World_

Danny let the map fly back into the ghost zone and then turned to his parents. "I hope you all learned a valuable lesson on not judging ghosts before you get to know them."

"Nope all ghosts are still evil, and you still have a lot of explain to do young man." They said.

"Well," He turned to Sam and Tucker. "You all saw me try to turn my parents around with a great moral, now I'm going to my room and sleeping this off like a horrible hangover." Danny then left the lab.

Everyone inside kept standing around until Danny came back down and shouted: "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

 _PHANTOM SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_

Tucker read the abomination of a Fanfic and then typed: "Freaking Stupid. A complete waste of time, and a -0.1/10"

 _ **To everyone, thanks for being patient for both my main story and the next episode of Phantom Kai. If you all liked this, Favorite and Follow, reviews are just fine. To those waiting on "6 Days of Phantom" I'm about done writing the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter, so be expecting it very soon, and I hope you all enjoy your Thanksgiving holiday and whatever else you may celebrate. Until next time!**_

 _ **With Love: Aceheroic**_


End file.
